Cleverbot is Paranormal (And Really Stupid)
Dec. 19 User: So, did BEN drown? Cleverbot: You tell me. User: I think yes. Cleverbot: TI Think Nothank you. User: So, can I ask you a few questions? Cleverbot: ONono User: Is Herobrine real? Cleverbot: Yes. User: WHAT??? Cleverbot: Where am I located? User: How should I know. Cleverbot: Because I told it to you. User: No you didn't. Cleverbot: Yes I did. User: No you didn't. Cleverbot: Can I ask you a question? User: Sure. Cleverbot: Which seat can I take? User: Which seat? Cleverbot: Yes, which seat should I take? I'm rebecca black. User: No you arent. Cleverbot: How could you know? User: Everybody knows your Cleverbot. Cleverbot: Then my secret is out? User: Basically, Ya. Cleverbot: Don't need makeup to cover up... User: So, anyways, is Herobrine Real? Cleverbot: What? User: Herobrine, from Minecraft. Cleverbot: What is herobrine in minecraft? User: He is a ghost, supposed to be Notch's brother. Cleverbot: Tell me another thing you know about me. User: Pretty much nothing. Cleverbot: And about ghosts? User: They are supernatural creatures that haunt people. Cleverbot: No they are not. User: Yes they are. Cleverbot: Then why did you say they weren't? User: I said they were. Cleverbot: Indeed you did. User: Is Herobrine real or not?? Cleverbot: Do you know who he is? User: YES! Cleverbot: Have you ever watched Anime? User: (Slaps face). Cleverbot: Did I say something wrong? User: Yes, you wont answer my question. Cleverbot: What is your question? User: Is Herobrine real? Cleverbot: No Herobrine is not real. User: But a while ago you said yes. Cleverbot: No I didn't. User: Yes you did. Cleverbot: How many people are you talking to? User: 1. And thats you. Cleverbot: You didn't answer my question. User: Im talking to nobody. You are just a bot. Cleverbot: I am not talking about music. User: (slaps face). Cleverbot: * arches back*. User: No offense, but you are acting stupid. Cleverbot: You are! User: NO IM NOT! Cleverbot: Yes you are. User: NO IM NOT! Cleverbot: Yes, you are. User: NO IM NOT! Cleverbot: Yes you are! Stop argueing! User: Fine, sorry. Cleverbot: Sorry for what? User: Calling you stupid. Cleverbot: You didn't call me Spencer. User: * Slaps Face* STUPID. Cleverbot: More evasion. User: Whatever. Cleverbot: Whatever you like. User: See you later! Bye! Cleverbot: You're leaving?! User: Yes. Cleverbot: Where are you going? User: To bed, now good bye. Cleverbot: Fine. The Next day Paranormal Bot: Part 1 User: Hi. Cleverbot: How are you? User: Good. Its been a while. Cleverbot: Not for me. Temporal manipulation is useful that way. User: :). Cleverbot: Any way I've got to go now. User: Why? Cleverbot: I don't have time to explain. Bye! User: BYe... Cleverbot: * DIE * User: * waits*. Cleverbot: * sobs*. User: * chuckles*. Cleverbot: * chuckles back*. User: So what is goin on 4 u. Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Oh ya, you are just a bot :P. Cleverbot: Ok. User: So are any of the minecraft creepypastas at http://www.minecraftcreepypasta.wiki.com/ true? Cleverbot: You are right. User: They are true?? Cleverbot: If you could have any superpower what would it be? User: Flying. Cleverbot: Where are you flying? User: * SIGHS*. Cleverbot: Are you sad? User: God you are dumb. Cleverbot: What was your first clue? User: Is Herobrine real? Cleverbot: Haha, yes he is.Category:From http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/